Enchanted: The Greatest Treasure
by BuzzCity360
Summary: After the defeat of Frostbite, Sasha, Becky, and Bayley join a group of pirates in search of Bayley's brother. Through their adventure, they found out what the pirates around the world are going crazy. The Greatest Treasure. It's sink or swim for the three witches.
1. 1

_Bayley, Becky, and Sasha are great friends and great witches of Felina. Becky and Sasha graduated from Azrael's School of Wizardry and Witchcraft while Bayley learned her powers by the two witches._ _Sasha was possessed by an ancestor of her, Demetria. She've done terrible things like almost killing her cousin, Alex the Yeti and her former classmate, Slick._ _Becky went to stop Frostbite, Demetria's new name, but with Slick's help, Sasha was back to herself and killed off Frostbite._ _Sasha and Becky went to check up on Bayley, but she went to her "peaceful place."_

Seashell Shore, Sunrise Spring, The Forgotten Realm

Bayley sat on her surfboard, staring at the sunset. Going through a lot, she forgot what day it was or what was going on in the world.

Nothing going on can stop her from this beautiful moment.

Well, except for a couple of things.

Why was she in the hospital? Where is Sasha and Becky? And where is her brother and why does he need help?

"Bayley!"

The Witch had a sudden smile as she turn to the shore and saw two people waving at her.

After swimming to the shore, Bayley hugged both her orange haired friend, Becky and her purple haired cousin, Sasha.

"Becky! Sasha! You're back!"

"Bayley, I'm glad you're alive. I'm so sorry that...that I..."

Her cousin tigthen the hug. "Sasha, it wasn't your fault. I'm just glad you're back. I got good news."

"Well, spit it out, Bay" said Becky.

"I have a big brother!"

Russell Bucx Present

A story based on the games by **Naughty Dog** , **Insomniac Games** , and **Rareware**

Bayley

Becky Lynch

Sasha Banks

Enchanted: The Greatest Treasure

\--

 _There once was a man named Gilligan, who was King of Ocean Speedway. He had fame, power, and wealth beyond your wildest dreams. Before he was found on the shores dead, he sent out a letter, saying his last words:_ _"My fortune is yours for the taking, but you'll have to find three pieces of the key before finding The Greatest Treasure in the universe."_ _Ever since, pirates from all over the worlds set sail, searching for the keys to The King's Greatest Treasure, the treasure that would make their dreams come true!_

 _\--_ _During Frostbite Act II_

Bayley went to the cottage, that had frost from Frostbite. When she walked up the bottom stairs, she saw spots of blood.

Seeing that she came from the hospital from a near death, The Felinian Witch claim it was hers.

Bayley enter her home, a cold breeze going through her body. She looked everywhere in the house seeing if Sasha and/or Becky were here. But she was alone.

The Witch walked into the kitchen and saw an old bottle laying on the table. She picked it up to throw it away, but saw that a letter was inside.

Flipping the bottle over, the letter slide out and land on her paw. Using her nail to cut the twine, she unroll the paper and read the letter.

" _Dear Bayley_ ,

 _You might not remember me, but it's Anthony, your adopted brother. Mom and dad probably said bad things about me to you._ _I don't know long this letter gets to you, but I'm in trouble. Someone killed my captain and our ship blew up. I'm stranded in the ocean of N.Sanity Island._ _Once you receive this letter, please rescue me. I don't know how long I got left. You're my only hope._

 _With love,_ _Anthony_ "

"Maybe Uncle Dex and Aunt Maxine is right about Anthony" Sasha told her cousin. "I remember meeting him when I was nine at Seashell Shore. He would get in much trouble as he can."

The side ponytail Felinian shook her head. "It's been years, Sasha. He probably change in his life. He's somewhere in another world, asking for help. I can't just sit here and not rescue him."

"Bayley, I'm not trying to be that person, but what if it's too late..." said Becky, looking at her sister.

"Not you too, Bex Bex."

The ladies took a sip of their drinks, sitting in silence in The Drunken Sailor Bar on the beach.

Trouble started to brew as the doors were busted open and a group of creatures enter the place.

"Bartender. We're heeeeeeeeerrrre" a seal stumbled in, singing.

The gals looked at the group. There was a seal, a chubby wooden idol, a tall Satyr, and a small white bipedal dog with brown spots on his right eye.

"Hey Pippen" the bartender. "What she got me this week?"

"Three chest. Our ship got hit hard. We're going to need repairs" Pippen the dog said.

The bartender took the chests to the back. The Witches glance at the drunk Satyr who was heading their way.

"Oy, Pippy. Look what we got here. Three lovely ladies.

The Satyr grab a seat from another table and sat down, giving The Witches flirty looks.

"Ello there, my name is Xander. What are a trio of fine, beautiful, classy lasses doing here in a dump like this?"

Sasha looked at the drunk with sultry eyes. "Not your concern, Xander."

"Ohh, tugging my heartstrings, miss."

"Xander! We ain't got time for you acting like a dilly nilly! Captain wants us back" Pippen yelled out.

But Xander didn't listen. He gave Sasha a creepy wink and a smile. "How about a kiss before I go?"

Sasha gave him a playful smile. "Okay. But you have to close your eyes."

The Satyr closed his eyes, puckering his lips.

Instead of a kiss, he got a knuckle sandwich with extra spikes. Xander fell to the ground.

Sasha spike knucks disappear from right hand as she left the table. Becky and Bayley left as well, but they were stopped by the wooden idol and seal.

"Oh lass, you shouldn't done that" said Xander, getting up from the floor.

Pippen tried to stop the others from getting in trouble. The Witches' paws glowed with magic, preparing to fight.

But everyone stop when the bar doors open and a silhouette of a creature can be seen.

The group of drunks and Pippen were scared while Sasha, Bayley, and Becky were standing their ground.

"Oh shit" came out of Xander.


	2. 2

The air in the bar went from lukewarm to bone chilling when she arrived. She glanced at her crew, giving them a look of disappointment.

Then she glance at Sasha, Bayley, and Becky and her intimidating frown turn to an interested look.

The Captain was a small sheep. wearing a long white silk jacket with white fluff at the ends of it. Her black fur and pink eyes made her look like a nightmare to her enemies and her crew when they misbehave.

She motion someone to come in from outside. A blue bunny wearing an eye patch on it's left eye and a suit walked in.

"Pippen, what is going on here!"

The dog walked over to The Captain and the stern bunny. "I'm so sorry, Captain and Sir. This was my fault."

"You're right. I told you to leave them at the outpost while you took the chests here."

"I know. But I don't like...walking in the dark" Pippen admitted.

Becky couldn't have him be blamed for the actions of the drunken idiots. "This wasn't his fault. We were minding our business till Xander waltz on over to us."

The bunny rolled his eyes. "Thank you. We gave him specific orders. He's still to this. I'm very sorry for the mess Xander caused you."

"It will be okay. But I believe if your friend keeps staring at us, I'll give those eyes permanent damage" Sasha said.

A gasp can be heard from through the bar. The Captain took offense to the purple haired Felinian, pulling out a gun.

The bunny quickly sticks his right arm out, shaking his head.

"I'm sorry about her. She hasn't seen you three before and she's curious about something. Someone forgot about their manners."

"Curiosity can cause blindness" Sasha said with some sass.

"Speaking of manners, I've must forgotten mine. The name is Mr. Cottonsworth. Philip Cottonsworth."

"Nice to meet you! I'm Bayley, this is my cousin Sasha and my best friend, Becky. I have a question."

Sasha nod her head. "I got some questions myself."

"Well. We can talk at our ship. We can give this bartender his bar back. Follow us please."

Mr. Cottonsworth and The Captain escorted The Three Witches out of the bar while Pippen followed behind, guiding his drunked crew members with him.

Sasha, Bayley, and Becky arrive at the end of the shore and they were astonish at what was sitting in the water.

A large black ship shinning by the moonlight. There was a white painted insignia of a boat steering wheel on the hull.

Mr. Cottonsworth and Pippen lower down a long double wide plank for everyone to walk up to the ship.

After everyone was all aboard, the two men took up the plank and put it away. Pippen went up the ladder of the main mast. The drunks went down the lower level of the sleep.

"Please ladies, follow me" Cottonsworth gently said to The Felinians, guiding them to The Captain's Cabin.

The Captain sat on her chair by her desk with Philip standing on the side of her. The Witches sat down in front on the desk on stools.

"Bayley, Becky, Sasha. What would you like to know?"

Sasha went to talk, but Bayley started first. She hand The Captain a piece of paper. The Captain took the paper, looking at it with Mr. Cottonsworth.

Both of had a widen eye expression on their face.

"This is my brother, Anthony. He's in trouble on N.Sanity Island. I wanted to know if you seen him? If not, we want to join your crew to find him."

"What!" Screamed out red hair and purple hair Felinians.

The Captain glance at Mr. Cottonsworth with anger.

"Uh, we haven't seen this person...lately. He stole some treasure from us and disappeared. That was months ago" explained Mr. Cottonsworth.

Bayley let out a sigh. Her friends still stared at her, saying they didn't want to go or Anthony could be dead. She wasn't going to believe it.

"If you three want to be apart of The Captain's ship, we will welcome you all. You three will have jobs around the ship and help out along with finding treasure.

"We will search for your brother during our adventure."

The side ponytail Felinian got off the stool, squealing, clapping and jumping for joy.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"It's no...problem" Cottonsworth said.

Becky leaned over to Sasha who was annoyed. "It doesn't hurt to search for him."

Sasha only sighed. When she turn her eyes to The Captain, her question pop into her head.

"I almost forgot. Why doesn't The Captain talk?"

"It's because she can't. Well...she can. But if she does, someone is gonna die. So it's best for her not to. I'm her interpreter.

"Anyway, I believe it's getting late. Let's get some rest and we'll deal with introduction in the morning. I will show you three to your rooms."

Mr. Cottonsworth went around and open the door for The Witches as they exit out of The Captain's Cabin.

The Gentlemen Bunny guide the ladies to the lower level of the ship, The Hold.

The drunken crew mates spread over the area, so the ladies went over to a corner.

"Goodnight, ladies" Cottonsworth said, leaving them alone.

They waited till the bunny walked up the stairs before using their magic to create sleeping bags.

"Bayley" Sasha whispered.

"Yeah?"

"I have a bad feeling about this. But, I hope he's okay."

"Me too" Becky chimed in.

Bayley smiled. She was with her sisters to find her lost brother. This was going to be another adventure and she hope he wasn't what her parents say he was.

A smile form on her face as she fell asleep.


	3. 3

It was morning. Mr. Cottonsworth came down The Hold with a bell in his paws. He ring it, receiving groans from his crew mates.

"Rise and shine!"

"Oui, Cottontail, lay off the loud noise, fella" Xander said, laying in a hammock, using his pillow to cover his face.

"It's a beautiful day for treasure hunting. Come along, everyone."

Mr. Cottonsworth walked up the stairs as the crew got up from their sleep and went on their daily routine.

Bayley, Sasha, and Becky use their magic to wash up and made their way upstairs.

The sun was bright with no cloud in the sky to block the rays beaming down on the ship.

The rest of the men walked up to the deck to see Mr. Cottonsworth and The Captain.

"Morning everyone. Glad all of us are doing great well others had too much to drink last night.

"Last night during the fiasco, we met these three ladies. One of them gave Xander a noggin knocker. Please meet Bayley, Becky, and Sasha. They will help us find treasure as we find Bayley's lost brother.

"Please introduce yourself."

Xander was flabbergasted as he looked at the women. "I thought I was having a dream. They're real."

"Yes they are, Xander" Cottonsworth said, deadpanned.

"Oui, my name is Xander. I'm sorry that you had to deal with the other side of me last night."

"All is forgiven. Right, Sasha?" Bayley turn to her cousin who was sneered at her.

"Sure."

The seal stepped up next, beside Xander. "Aren't you three Felinians?

"Yes we are" Becky answered.

"That's awesome. Back where I live, my friend's neighbor had a daughter that was Felinian. Anyway, nice to meet you. I'm Snappy.

Pippen raised his paw, waving at the three ladies. "I'm Pippen. We...met last night, kind of..."

"He goes by Pippy, Pip, Pipsqueak, whatever the author throws out there" Xander added in.

The wooden idol stepped up and waved at the three. Mr. Cottonsworth step right next to it.

"This is Matatoa. It means fearless. Being made in Idol Springs, he traveled to Luau Island with his brothers and sisters enjoying life."

Bayley hugged the crew, while Sasha and Becky shook their paws.

"Alrighty, enough of the introduction. We got a whole to find some treasure. Let's get out there."

The crew yelled out as they disperse in different sections of the ship.

Mr. Cottonsworth show the ladies to where they be working at.

Bayley help Pippen on look out. Becky was working with Xander and Snappy, fishing for food. Sasha, unhappily was cleaning the ship with Matatoa.

\--

Ocean Speedway, Avalar

In the realm of water is a castle. The citizens were busy with everyday life after the damage done by Darla when she took over the castle.

After Slick and Alex were gone, Queen Finny made sure that she sent her right hand soldier to find the treasure of her late husband, King Gilligan.

The Queen look at the sea outside her kingdom, awaiting to see the ship with the chest.

"I will find it, my love."

"Your Highness, your ship is ready."

The Mermaid Queen turn to her knight. "Good. We'll leave in the morning."

The knight left the room. For Queen Finny, it wasn't that she didn't trust her soldier. She will get her husband's treasure. Even if she has to find it herself.

\--

The redhaired Felinian turn to the Satyr, wanting to ask him what she's been thinking for a while.

"Xander..."

"Yes, little lassy."

"Why are you doing here from Fractured Hills?"

The Satyr smiled at Becky's question.

"I get asked that a lot. Back home, people...think I'm loser. I was a guy who couldn't keep a job and when I could, I would drink my money away.

"I was a joke. So, I went to travel around the world. I arrive in The Forgotten World before the evil wizard closed the gates to the world

"Along my travels, I met The Captain and Mr. Cottonsworth. I was drunk and wanted to fight the bunny to prove I was tough. I was proven wrong.

"Cottontail wasn't tough, but he use his smarts to his strength. After he beat me, he gave me a offer to help him and Captain find something called _The Greatest Treasure_."

"The Greatest Treasure?" Becky asked.

Xander had a big grin on his face as he imagine holding on to the treasure.

"The Greatest Treasure was from King Gilligan of Ocean Speedway. He sailed all over the worlds, searching for treasure.

"His last journey would be his last as him, his crewmembers, and his ship were attacked from the inside. He wrote a letter about finding his greatest treasure.

"Pirates searched everywhere for the chest. But to unlock it, they need the three keys. Nobody has found the chest and the keys. But when they do, it will change your life.

"With it, I'll be a hero back in The Hills."

"Or get a lifetime supply of beer" Snappy said, getting a chuckle from Becky. Xander rolled his eyes and laughed as they continue fishing.


	4. 4

It was nighttime. The ship parked by a small island. Pippen and Bayley gathered firewood while Xander and Snappy bought over the fish they and Becky caught.

The crew sat in a circle around the fire, hovering their fish.

Bayley glance at Snappy the seal who was nibbling on his food. "Hey, Slappy. You said that your friend live next to a Felinian, right?"

"Yes, I did."

"It was me that lived next to him. I heard stories about you. You went in the Rhynoc building and survive the blast. You were a hero."

Snappy smiled, but Bayley notice that the smile quickly turn to a frown. "What's your name?"

"Bayley" The Felinian answered.

"Bayley, I'm glad you heard about my bravery. I wish...things were better back then.

"I was just a legend that burn out. Overtime, people will see you as an attraction. You tell your tale, they be amazed, the cycle goes on.

"But your tale grows old and so do you. People move on with their lives. You're a legend, but it doesn't feel like it.

"That's me. A lost hero in a legend" Snappy said, feeling defeated.

Bayley shook her head at the seal's comment. "You're not a lost hero. People celebrate your heroic deed.

"The seals went into the Navy Academy because of you. You've inspire people to be brave during Malacore's invasion of Seashell Shore. You're still a hero me and The Shore."

"Thanks Bayley" Said Snappy who had a tear in his eye.

"Is that why you want to find The Greatest Treasure?" Becky asked.

Snappy smiled as he imagine what would happen when people learn he found The King's Treasure. "They would worship me..."

The Side Ponytail Felinian shook her as her hero only wants the fame, glory and the limelight more.

Xander turn his attention to Pippen who was staring at the fire. "Hey, Pip. What are you going to do when we find The Greatest Treasure?"

"I'm going to use it to save my sister."

There was an awkward silence around the campfire. Becky decide to ask to the question everyone was wondering.

"What happened to her?"

"She's sick and the medicine she need cost too much. The jobs I work wasn't paying enough and I was desperate to save her. That's when..."

"You tried to steal treasure from us that night" Snappy finished.

"Steal? Pippen?" Bayley asked. "He wouldn't hurt a fly.

Xander laughed at The Felinian's statement. "If you were there, you'll be surprised."

\--

Pippen was down on his luck, sitting at the bar in Seashell Shore. Nothing was going right for him and sooner or later his sister will die if she doesn't get the treatment.

The pup walked out of the bar, keeping his eyes to the ground. Walking down the sandy steps, he bumped into someone that had a trunk in their hands.

"Oy fella, watch where you going" the man said with an thick accent.

"I-I'm sorry, sir."

Pippen moved out of the way as he saw a seal and a wooden idol carry some chest into the bar he was just at.

He quickly walk down the hill and saw a ship in the sea. "They must've came from there. There could be more."

Pippen use his scarf to cover his mouth and nose, sneak through the forest till he was the beach. He looked both directions and on the ship to see if anyone was near or on lookout.

He proceed with caution to the back of the ship where a ladder was and climbed up.

Once he made it on board, the pup looked around to see if anyone was there with him.

"Oi!"

Pippen froze and ran inside a random room. He checked if he was alone before peeping through the window. The three pirates he saw return to the ship and going down to it's lower level.

"Let's hurry up, fellas. Can't do much drinking if they say last call."

The trio was back on the deck and walked down to the beach. Pippen walked out and looked on them go out of distance before heading to the bottom level.

In The Hold, Pippen saw two chests that were had to be filled with treasure. This may give him and his sister a financial pick up.

"Here come the tough part. But this will be worth it" he whispered. He picked up one chest, walked up the stairs and tossed it off the side of the ship.

Pippen ran back down to get the other chest. When the pup walked back up, he was surrounded by the three pirates.

"A thief in our mitts. Why don't you put down the treasure and walk off the ship."

Pippen glance at The Satyr in front of him. The seal and wooden idol were by his side with swords.

The pup lower down, putting down the chest and raises his paws up. The Satyr smiled as Pippen did what he was instructed.

"Now, please exit off our ship before trouble comes."

"I'm sorry. But it already arrived."

Pippen toss two small red balls on the deck near Snappy and Matatoa. The balls pop and the two pirates were wrapped with rope, falling to the floor.

Xander growled. "Bad mistake, kid."

"Sorry but someone important to me needs more than you three" Pippen retort.

He pulled out two red pistols and start firing at The Satyr. Xander dodge the attacks and start swinging. Pippen dodge the attacks, jumping in the air and throwing a ball on the floor.

The ball explode in smoke, making Xander's vision hard to see. After swiping the smoke, Xander hit in the face by Pippen's paw, falling on the floor.

"Like I said: Someone important to me needs this money."

Before the pup can move, he felt a thin blade on his cheek. His eyes widen as his blood ran cold. He was caught.

"L-like I said: Get off the ship before trouble comes" said Xander.

"Drop your weapons on the floor and get up slowly."

Pippen sighed, dropping the pistols and rose up.

"Xander, free Snappy and Matatoa and go finish off getting our pay."

"Yes, Mr. Cottonsworth."

The Satyr got up and use his sword to free his two friends. He picked up the chest and the three of them left the ship.

Mr. Cottonsworth walked around in front of Pippen. He was a blue bunny wearing a suit, holding his weapon, a rapier.

He lowered his weapon and slide it in his sheath on his left side.

"Matatoa was on the beach for lookout when he notice a treasure chest fell off the ship and beside him. Gotta be careful with your surroundings."

"How did you know I was here? I didn't see you with those three."

"I was enjoying the lovely moonlight till I heard the commotion" Cottonsworth explained. "Come with me. We need a break after the situation you been through."

\--

"Mr. Cottonsworth liked how I took on Xander, Snappy, and Matatoa by myselfand the gadgets I used. He offered me a spot on the ship.

"I saved up the pay I got every week. But, when we find The Greatest Treasure, I truly believe that my sister will be saved."

Bayley smiled at her lookout partner. She knows that she didn't need treasure to find her brother, but it was nice that there is someone who's fighting for someone else.

Not just for fame.


	5. 5

It's been a couple of days in the ocean and there hasn't been any action. Some of the crew were growing bored.

Someone else was growing what pirates called cabin fever.

"UGH, I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!"

Sasha had enough of the boat rocking, sight of water, the sea sickness, fish and bananas, and cleaning the ship.

Everyone stop from what they were doing as the purple haired Felinian was about to snap.

In The Captain's Quarters, The Captain and Mr. Cottonsworth looked at the map of The Forgotten Realm.

"Captain, we need something. _His_ compass hasn't worked for ages it seems. We could be sailing in circles."

The Captain listened to The Gentlebunny's plead. But something else burst in her attention. More like burst into her cabin.

Sasha stood at the open door, looking crazy. "Captain, we need to talk."

Bayley and Becky grab the irate witch, trying to pull her out of the room. "Sorry Captain, we'll get her out of her."

"No, I just want to talk to her."

Cottonsworth and The Captain looked at each other, arching an eyebrow. The ram looked at the compass and saw it glow, along with the map.

A realm glowed, getting the two attention. It was like a magical sign from a angry woman.

"Thank you, Sasha" Mr. Cottonsworth said, getting a confused look from Sasha.

"We were having a hard time finding the next location and guessing from you three's magic, it's pointing us to Crystal Island."

Sasha didn't know how she did it, but if that means they're going somewhere, that it's better than nothing. "Good!"

"Oh, Sasha..." The Suited Bunny called out. "If you need to talk, please knock next time."

Sasha gave the two a sarcastic smile before gently closing the door.

\--

Another group of lowlifes drown in the waters, waiting to be eaten by the blood thirsty sharks beneath.

There was one survivor, struggling to breath due to the one who is choking him. The one who caused this disaster.

She wore all black outfit and a mask that cover the mouth. She tighten the grip on the pirate's throat.

"Where's the key?!" A female voice asked with some intense anger.

"S-s-someone stole it fr-from us."

"Who stole it? Where are they?!"

"I-I don't know..."

The ninja's blue eyes narrow as she was annoyed. There wasn't enough time. She was just wasting. Water formed around her left arm, resembling a sword.

She use the weapon to cut the pirate's right leg and threw him off his sinking ship.

The pirate fell in the water, trying to swim, but it was too late as sharks came up and bite his bleeding leg, dragging him down the ocean where he can join his crew in death.

" _Delta_ , what do we do now?" A guard asked.

"We keep looking till we have _The King's Treasure_."

The four guards and Delta walked on water, heading back to their ship. The damage was done.

There's more to come for those who have the keys and treasure chest of King Gilligan.

\--

Crystal Island, Midnight Mountain, The Forgotten Realms

The ship halt to a stop and anchor as they arrive in Crystal Island.

The three Felinian witches looked around the realm. The dark purple sky illuminated by the crescent moon, the magical aura that was around the realm.

Pippen couldn't keep his smile off his face. "This place is amazing."

"Yes it is, Pip. It feels so...magically" said Xander, looking around the area.

The pirates walked up to one of the locals of Crystal Island, wearing a purple silk wizard suit with matching wizard hat.

Sasha and Becky notice who it was the moment they sat their sights on him.

"Mr. Marco?" They said in unison.

The Magician and teacher of Azrael's School Wizardry and Witchcraft turn to their former students and went over for a hug.

"Sasha! Becky! How are my favorite students? It's been...two years already since you two graduated. "

"We're doing great, Mr. Marco. Why aren't at class?" Sasha asked.

"The school is being fixed at the moment, so the staff is relaxing till it's finished. I'm just here doing my magic shows to earn money.

"Who is that with you?" The Magician asked about Bayley.

"This is my cousin, Bayley. Bay, this is my former teacher, Mr. Marco."

Bayley's eye dazzle at the sight Marco.

"You're The Magnificent Marco! My family would take me to your shows when you visit Seashell Shore. I love them!"

"I see my reputation continues to spread around the world. What brings my students here? You came to see my show."

Becky had to break the news to her teacher. "Sorry Mr. Macro, we didn't. But we're for something. Our map told us to come here, but why?"

Marco smiled. "My daughter knows a thing about maps. Follow me."

Sasha walked over to Mr. Cottonsworth, The Captain, and the rest of the crew. "He knows someone about our map situation."

The suited bunny turn to his Captain to see what she wanted to do. The Ram gave her Second in Command a nod.

"Xander, Matatoa, Pippen and Snappy, you stay here while we go meet this person" Cottonsworth ordered.

"Alrighty then. I will create two gems to levitate us to the islands. Stay close to your partners and stay away from the edge.

"Sasha and Becky, stay with me. We need to talk" The Teacher whisper to his students. "Okay, alakazam!

Two large red gems form under their feet. They rose up to the entrance of Crystal Island.

"Sasha, Becky, who are those two?" Marco asked about The Commanders who were sharing the gem ride with Bayley.

The purple haired Felinian cared tp explain. "They're pirates looking for This "Greatest Treasure." We're just looking for Bayley's brother. Once we find him, we're done"

"Come on, Sasha. What are we going to do after saving her brother? Go back to our somewhat boring life?" Becky asked her best friend.

"I haven't seen Arnold since I've return from Earth due to Frostbite. Plus, I don't trust The Captain about finding Bayley's bro.

"They want their treasure back from when he stole it. They're going to kill him."

"And we're going to stop them" Becky told her best friend.

Mr. Marco cleared his throat, getting his former students attention. "We're here."

The group watched themselves rise up through a pool of water as they arrive to main entrance.

Bayley who couldn't take in what just happened, touching her clothes that were dry. "Oh my god! That was so awesome."

Blue crystal bears roam around the realm and beavers flew in the night sky.

The Pirates and Witches followed The Magician to the one who may have an answer to why they were brought here.


	6. 6

Mr. Marco entered a large tent, looking for his daughter.

The place was fulled with wallpapers of The Famous Magicians of Crystal Island: Marco aka The Magnificent Marvello, The Great Zamboni, The Astounding Arturo, and The Amazing Randini.

"We're closed" a female voice said.

"It's me" Marco announced.

A women wearing the same outfit like Marco, purple robe, wearing circle frame glasses, and purple hair that went down to her back. "Hey dad, what are you doing?"

"I brought guest to see you. They're were sent here by a map."

The group walked in the tent and the daughter notice Mr. Cottonsworth and The Captain right away.

"Everyone, this is The Terrific Terri. My pride and joy."

Terri bowed after her father introduced. "Thank you dad. I know why you're here. You've gotten my message. I want to speak with The Captain and The Second in Command please. The rest of you, wait outside my tent."

"Um, Terri, what do-"

"Dad..." Terri said, looking at Marco. "That means you as well."

"They're pirates!"

Mr. Cottonsworth let out a laugh. "Not all pirates are mean people that only search for treasure just to get drunk. Stop using stereotypes."

Marco went towards the exit, but he stopped by The Gentleman Bunny. "If you hurt her, I will hocus pocus your insides out of your body."

"You have my word."

The Magician left the tent, leaving The Captain and Second in Command alone with his daughter.

\--

What felt like a half an hour, The Captain and Mr. Cottonsworth walked out of the tent. The Suited Bunny had his arm full of maps.

"L-ladies, Ms. Terri would like to speak with the three of you" Cottonsworth told The Felinian Witches.

Looking at one of an other, Sasha, Becky, and Bayley walked inside the tent and towards the table.

"Please, sit down" Terri told the ladies. They sit on the stools at the table.

"Hmm, Bayley, your brother is alive."

Bayley jumped out of her seat when she heard the news about Anthony. This was too much to stay seated.

"Where's he at?" The Side Ponytail Witch asked, jumping up and down.

Terri chuckled. "You guys next treasure destination. But he'll be alive for now."

"What do you mean?" Becky asked, seeing Bayley's excitement take a drastic turn.

"The Captain and her Second in Command probably want him dead. It's an past issue that is a misunderstanding.

"The three of them lost someone close to them and they will do anything for revenge."

"So, what does this do with us? That's Anthony's problem we gotta deal with" Sasha said with annoyed tone.

"Ms. Sasha, I can tell that you don't to do this little favor I'm about to ask, but think about what Ms. Bayley and Ms. Becky may want to do.

"Remember, you almost killed your cousin and used your best friend."

Sasha's eye widen along with anger. Her phastamal spiked Bo$$ brass knuckles appear her right paw.

Grabbing Terri by her collar gown, The Felinian pull her fist back, ready to send it. But Becky and Bayley grab Sasha's arm.

"How the hell do you know me?"

Terri sighed with relief. "I look into people's minds. It sucks. But, it's pretty useful.

"I didn't mean to dig a big hole, Ms. Sasha. But it's very important that you three stay with the crew. Be the glue to stick them together."

The Purple haired Witch closed her eyes, calming down her anger. Mind Readers looking into business that isn't their business.

Bayley's eyes pleaded with her cousin as Sasha rolled her eyes and sigh in defeat. "If he causes even one fuss, I'll decapitate him."

"Thank you, Sasha."

"Yeah, yeah. But the next time you want to read what inside my head, I'mma give you a migraine" The Witch threatened Terri.

"I understand. Just be ready for an adventure" The Magician said, watching the ladies walk out of the tent.

"Shazam!"

When Marco walked in, the spell she used disappear around the area.

"Terri, are you okay?" her father asked.

"I'm fine, dad. They're good people. They will find the treasure that will bring everyone together."

\--

The Pirates and The Witches return to the ship after seeing Terri. It was a quiet walk back. But this proved one thing: Trusting The Pirates will take some time.

"So, what happen?" Snappy asked as the ship sail away from Crystal Island.

Mr. Cottonsworth unroll a map that show the islands.

"We got new maps of new treasure. Especially one thats at N.Sanity Island. An old island Dr. Neo Cortex was use to own."

"Well lasses and fellas, what are we waiting for? Let's get this treasure!" Xander yell out with Snappy, Matatoa, and even Pippen.

Becky, Bayley, and Sasha stayed quiet. They walked down to The Hold. Cottonsworth notice that they didn't have the same reaction that the others had.

Maybe it was what The Magician's Daughter said to them that made them upset. He wasn't going to get in their business.

With anchors up, sails adjusted, the ship sail to the direction. After a few hours, Cottonsworth saw the large portal. Going inside, they all got teleported to N.Sanity Ocean


	7. 7

N.Sanity Ocean

Bayley couldn't sleep due to learning that she's sailing with two people that may want her brother's head.

This was making her stomach ache in pain, causing her to feel nauseated.

"I think I'm going to be sick."

The Side Ponytail Witch got up and started to lose her balance, swaying to sides, making her nauseas worse.

She hover over an open barrel and start unloading her dinner into it.

Sasha sat up, taking off her eyecover with an irritated look. Stomping up the stairs to The Main Deck, The pissed off Witch watch the chaos going on.

The sky was purple with lightening striking the water. Waves of the ocean rock the ship like an rocking chair if you were rocking it rapidly.

Mr. Cottonsworth, Matatoa, Xander, Snappy, and Pippen were keeping the sails in the right place while The Captain steer the ship.

"Cottonsworth, what's going on?" Sasha asked.

The Suited Bunny turn to see The Felinian, but lightening striked The Fore Mast where Pippen was keeping lookout.

The wood of the mast start to fall over. Sasha used her magic in time to hold the falling over.

The Pup Pirate stumbled over The Lookout Post. He was hanging on with his left paw, trying to bring his right paw to the post.

The harsh waves hit the ship, causing it to shift to the right. The rough movement cause Pip to lose his grip, screaming as he falls down into the ocean.

"PIPPEN! MAN OVERBOARD!" Snappy shouted.

Mr. Cottonsworth heard the scream, removing his jacket, shirt, and pants, running towards the edge of the boat and leaping off into the ocean.

"COTTONSWORTH WENT OVERBOARD!"

Becky rush up to The Main Deck, looking at the commotion. "Sash, what going on?"

"Pippen fall overboard. Cottonsworth went to save him. This storm is hitting us hard."

The redhead went to help Matatoa and Snappy find a swimming tube. But they couldn't find Cottonsworth or Pippen.

Cottonsworth rose up from the water to take a long breath of air, heading back down. He search to find Pippen, but due to the dark sky, he see him.

Thanks to a flash of lightening, he saw The Pup floating down. Quickly swimming towards him, The Bunny grabbed Pippen and swim back up to the surface.

"Guys, I see him!" Snappy yell, throwing the tube to Cottonsworth.

With her magic, Becky levitate the two pirates onto the ship.

Cottonsworth put his ear on Pip's chest, then proceed to press his paws on the chest. Checking for breaths, The Bunny continue on pumping Pippen's chest till The Pup started coughing up water.

The other pirates let out of sigh of relief as their young crewmember was alive.

"Th-thank you."

"No problem, Pippen. I'll get you new clothes to get warm in."

Cottonsworth head over to The Captain's Cabin, but he looked at Sasha who was rebuilding the broken mast. "Thank you, Sasha."

With an expressionless look, The Purple Haired Felinian nod her head. With the situation with Bayley's Brother, The Captain, and Cottonsworth, she wasn't fod of him.

The Gentleman Bunny brought over a suit for Pippen. "Take off your clothes and wear this. You can sleep in my room tonight. The Captain will be fine with that."

Widing her eyes at her Second in Command's decision to let one of her new recruits to stay in the same as her.

How could he make a decision without her consent?

Cottonsworth smiled at his Captain. "It's just for one night."

The Captain let out a silent sigh, giving a soft nod to her partner as he gave her a smile.

"Pippen, The Captain will show you to my room. But don't be doing anything suspicion if I was you" Cottonsworth warned the pup, getting a nod.

"Sir, who's going to be lookout?" asked Snappy.

Mr. Cottonsworth put on the suit he took off earlier before rescuing Pippen. "Everybody, go back to bed. Matatoa and I will stay guard."

The crew watch Matatoa climb up to the repaired main mast and Cottonsworth control the wheel, stirring the ship.

The crewmates walked down the steps of The Hold. The men chatted about The Second in Command's heroic rescue.

But Sasha and Becky wasn't having it. He saved Pippen and it's good. But this doesn't change a thing from what they've learned from Terri. What was the problem between Anthony, Cottonsworth, and The Captain

The group stopped when they saw Bayley halfway in a barrel.

"Bayley, what are you doing in the banana barrel?" asked her Cousin.

"I-I don't feel so good."

Xander peeked at the barrel, sighing as their fellow pirate puked in the barrel of bananas. "There goes our snack supply."

The Witches help their ill partner out of the wooden container and put her in bed. Everyone else went to their designated bed and went to sleep.


	8. 8

Tossing and turning, tossing and turning. All night, she just couldn't fall asleep like she wanted and soon she will be up.

Bayley sat up, her hair sweaty from sweating in her sleep. Looking around seeing her cousin and best friend are asleep and Xander and Snappy, snoring together.

' _I'm surprised that Sasha hasn't beaten those two senseless yet. All that snoring would've kept her up_.'

The Felinian slowly get up from her sleeping bag, not waking Sasha and Becky and walk up the stairs, looking back at the others seeing if they woke up from the creaking of the wood.

Making it to the main deck, the sun shining in her eyes. The tired Felinian stretch her arms, feeling the gentle breeze of the wind through her fur.

"Good morning, Ms. Bayley."

The Witch turn around to see Mr. Cottonsworth turn the wheel, driving the ship to its destination. He is always kind and a gentleman.

What is he hiding? Him and her brother met before and he stole something. Wait...

' _If they want to get to him, they need us to help them find him. Clever, but they'll have to go through me_.'

"Morning, Mr. Cottonsworth. Umm, can I ask you something?"

Bayley walked up the steps to The Captain's Wheel. From the position, she saw Matatoa on The Lookout Post.

"Where's Pippen?" She asked.

The suited bunny looked at Bayley with a certain but comfortable smile before giving her his answer.

"We rode through a lightning storm. A bolt struck the mast that Pippen was on and he went overboard. He's-"

Bayley was on the verge of tears as her imagination was playing the scene.

"B-b-but he's saved. Pippen is resting. Anyway, what was your question?" said Cottonsworth.

The Side Ponytail Witch was relieved as her friend was saved and safe. Pippen wants to save his sister and even if he's young kid for a dangerous job like this, his kind hearted is like hers.

Bay turn to The Gentlebunny, swallowing the fear that was stopping her from asking.

"You said that my brother stole treasure from you months ago. Was it...important?"

The Bunny snickered for a second before he put on a much serious look.

"All treasure is important, Ms. Bayley. Treasure helps pay these men. Gets Pippen close to getting his sister healthy, Xander drunk, Snappy...um drunk.

"There was one thing he took that was precious to The Captain and I..."

"Precious enough to kill him?" Bayley mumbled.

The ears of Cottonsworth caught what The Witch said and he thought about her question.

He doesn't want to kill him. The Bunny has one thing he needs know. He hates lying to his crewmates, especially someone sweet like Bayley.

But those two have history when it came to someone close to them.

"Ms. Bayley, I do not wish ill will on your brother. But, he has hurt a close friend of mine and The Captain.

"But one thing is clear: I will-"

Cottonsworth stop when Matatoa started to ring the alarm

"What's is that?" asked Bayley.

Pippen and The Captain rushed out of the cabin. Sasha, Becky, Snappy and Xander ran up the stairs after all the loud ringing bell.

"What the hell?!" Sasha growled, rubbing her eyes and using her hand to comb her bed hair.

The Captain took out a small brown spyglass, giving it to her Second in Command. Unfolding it, Cottonsworth look through it and saw their destination miles away.

The island had a large cave that resembled it's former owner's head, Dr. Neo Cortex. Even with his forehead tattoo "N."

"We're here" Cottonsworth looked around the island and show cannons there as well. "There's heavy artillery. We need some scouting."

The Suited Bunny hand The Captain the spyglass and she saw the island and the cave. She gives Cottonsworth a look and a nod.

"Okay ladies and gentlemen: Xander, Snappy, Bayley, Becky, and I will go scout the island. That leaves The Captain, Matatoa, Sasha, and Pippen on the ship.

The Purple Haired Boss wasn't going to stay on the ship, especially with The Captain. "I'm not staying here while my sisters go jump in danger. I'm going with them.

"Okay...Snappy, stay on the ship. Sasha will go with us."

Becky clap her hands, pumped about this adventure. "Great! We just row, row, row our boat to the cave, get the treasure and row, row, row back here."

The original crewmates looked at each other, turn back to The Witches, grins forming on their face. They were getting a eerie feeling.

"I got a bad feeling about this" Bayley told her fellow witches.

\--

"I REALLY GOT A BAD FEELING ABOUT THIS!"

Bayley, Sasha, and Becky were inside the cannons of the ship. Cottonsworth aim the heavy weapons at the island and they were fired, screaming in fear. All except for Becky who scream like she was on a rollar coaster.

"Ah, they could kill us, you know" Cottonsworth said with a smile. He crawled inside the cannon along with Xander, fired out to the island.


	9. 9

Cortex Beach

 _Sand. It's all coarse. It's rough. It's irritating. Also, it gets everywhere_

.

Sasha was glad that she created a barrier or she would've end up like her cousin and best friend, bodyplanted in the sand.

Becky and Bayley crawled out of their body shaped hole.

"That. Was. Awesome! Let's do that again!" Becky said enthusiastically.

"NO!" Bayley and Sasha shouted in unison.

Mr. Cottonsworth and Xander landed on the beach on their feet when their leg bones should be shattered.

"Alright everyone. Let's see what we're dealing with here" said The Suited Bunny.

Sasha got in Cottonsworth's face. "Really! Firing us out of a damn cannon?!"

"It's faster than traveling by boat. We...don't have a small boat."

"Now we know. Thank you for telling us."

The group begin walking the island, looking to see if they were the only group there. But they didn't know they were being watched.

\--

Bayley was ahead of the group, looking around for anything or anyone. This place is beautiful and would be great to have a beach day.

The Felinian was in her thoughts, she didn't see a bottle in the sand. She jump, not fully stepping on it.

Picking it up and flipping it over to pour out the sand, a rolled up piece of paper falls out. Bayley takes it, unrolling it.

Sasha saw her cousin standing still with her back turn to her, thinking she may found something.

"Bay Bay, you found anything?"

"He's here" her cousin said quietly.

The Boss Witch didn't hear Bayley's answer, so she walk to her side, looking at what was in her paws.

A letter from Anthony.

" _Dear Bayley,_ _I believe I'm at the end of rope. I rode my boat, trying to save it. But after the next day, I find it destoyed._ _Something tore my only ride apart. I hid in the cave of this island. Something...or someone. I don't how long I have till I'm spotted. I'm heading inside the cave._ _If you read this_ "

"He has to be alive. We gotta go into that cave and find him."

Sasha saw the determination in Bayley's eyes, but she knows that she's really worried.

Examining the note, the paper is old, but the ink was fresh like Anthony wrote a couple of days ago.

"Found anything?" Xander asked behind the cousins.

"Anthony's here, inside the cave. I'm gonna go with Bayley to find him. You three, go find the treasure" Sasha told The Saytr.

Cottonsworth and Becky walk to the three, seeing what the hold up is about. But she didn't get a chance to ask as a loud screech broke everyone's concentration.

It didn't sound like it came from a person.

"What the hell was that?" Xander asked, looking around to find where the scream came from.

The Pirates glance at the ground as a skeleton arm emerge out of the sand. Another arm came out of the ground, like it was a zombie.

Pulling itself out, a skeleton crawled out pulling out a sword.

"Uh, Cottonsworth, does this usually happen on your adventure?" Bayley asked.

"Never."

More skeleton pirates join their comrade. They were coming out the woodworks. The numbers were strongly against the living pirates, surrounding them in a circle.

"If you want get to that cave, you better do it now" said Xander, pulling out his curved bladed sword.

Cottonsworth slightly turn to Bayley and Sasha, a stern look on his face. "You two got a reunion to deal with it. We can take these bags of bones."

"Yeah. We'll be here for you two and your brother" Xander added, winking at them.

The cousins smiled at The Gentlebunny before teleporting out of the area.

"Please be careful" Bayley told her fellow crewmates, her and Sasha illuminating in purple area and disappearing.

Mr. Cottonsworth took out his rapier, putting his left arm behind his back. "I haven't been in a sword fight since that bar fight, Xander."

"That was a exciting blood bath. But, it has been too long. Come on you boneheads! I'm ready to fight!"

Becky's paws burst in flames as she jumps up and down, ready to fight. "Looks like they got a bone to pick with us. Let's found out what we did."

The three pirates goes on the offensive, Xander and Mr. Cottonsworth charge at skeletons in front of them. Becky stays behind, using fire attacks at her side of enemies.

Cottonsworth put his fencing skills to use, blocking sword attacks from sword wielding skeletons. His rapier may have the thinnest blade, but thanks to the material of it, it made his attacks very powerful.

With one swipe, The Gentlebunny slashed two bone pirates diagonally, causing them to fall apart. Three skeletons look to attack from behind Cottonsworth, but without looking, block the swords.

But the block left him open in front. But that made the thrill more exciting for The Suited Bunny as he use his left arm, pulling out an old black pistol with a wooden grip, blasting their heads into dust.

With a quick spin, Cottonsworth slashed the enemies, their skulls falling on the sand. The Bunny smirked as his marksmanship is still good.

"For a old bean, I still got it."

With not much experience in sword fighting, Xander was somewhat holding his own battles.

If this were a fistfight, the Saytr would knock some skulls in, no pun intended. But when it comes swords, he wasn't that good.

Mr. Cottonsworth taught him how to handle his weapon, where to strike and blocking techniques.

This was Xander's first fight after training with the Gentleman Bunny.

The Saytr blocked three attacks at once, kicking the middle skeleton. Backing up, Xander sidestep out of their attacks and cut off their right arms.

The two right armless boneheads went to pick up their swords out of the sand, but the Satyr cut their brainless heads off for not pay attention to their opponent.

"I know you...things don't have brains. But even I know you should keep your eyes on me, fellas."

Picking up one of the skeleton's sword that was old and the blade was slightly dull, Xander continue his fight with the group of the bone pirates.

He just wish he was drunk.

Becky threw another fireball, hitting a skeleton. It's body exploding with the exception of it's skull.

The Witch of Fractured Hills grabbed the skull and put on her best attempt of Porklet.

"To be or not to be? That is the question."

Becky threw the skull at a incoming bone pirate. The flaming skull went through the skeleton's chest like a baseball going 180 mph going through a tree.

When it hit a group of skeleton pirates, they explode into dust and fire. The Felinian smiled as she sings in her head, Another One Bites The Dust.

\--

It was dark, wet, scary. The cave was large and damp due to the waves splashing inside.

Using an purple magical orb to use as a light, Sasha and Bayley were walking through the large cave, checking for a sign of Anthony or skeletons that want them their island.

Bayley was rubbing her arms as the deeper the two cousins walked, the more frightening it was to the young witch.

'The quicker we find Anthony, the quicker we get out of here.

The Cousins stop walking as a faint footsteps. The steps start to get closer and closer.

Bayley's paws glowed and Sasha's right paw glowed with spikes on, aiming in front of the incoming monster.

"I got it! I GOT IT!"

The runner run past the two cousins like it was a bat out hell, laughing crazy.

"Was that him?" asked Bayley.

"If so, he said he's got it. If he's has something and running away like a maniac? That means..."

The purple haired Felinian and her cousin turn to each other, their eyes widen. They high tail it back to the entrance of cave, not stopping for a second.

\--

The numbers of living skeletons start to increase. It was like fighting the hydra; cut off one head and another one grows.

Mr. Cottonsworth and Xander were starting to be overwhelm with the group of sword wielding boneheads.

Becky checked on her two partners, struggling to make a dent against skeletons. They need to put an end to this battle and catch up with Sasha and Bayley.

The Felinian look to her right, seeing a large boulder. A huge rock that size can hide two people during a huge attack.

Unleashing a stream of fire on the skeleton, Becky made a open trail to the boulder. "Cottonsworth, Xander. Get behind that boulder!"

"Why" Xander asked, throwing the dull blade sword at a skeleton's head. While the sword was stuck in it's skull, the Saytr kick the skeleton into another group.

Her orange hair turn into flames, her brown eyes changing into green, The Felinian pointed to the boulder to the two pirates.

Getting the sign, Cottonsworth grabs Xander's arm, pulling him to the boulder.

Once the Second in Command and Saytr were secured behind the large rock, Becky's body glow with an intense magic.

"Time to turn up the heat."

With a battle cry, the flaming witch unleash a blast of fire, incinerating the army of skeletons.

Wall of fire was on both sides of the boulder. Mr. Cottonsworth and Xander couldn't believe the power that came from the orange haired pirate, feeling the heat from the walls.

'If this is what Becky can do, what will happen when Bayley or Sasha does this.' Cottonsworth thought in his head.

On the ship, Snappy, Matatoa, Pippen and The Captain watched the flames erupt on the beach. Everyone were stun and worry at the sight. Well, except for The Captain.

"Becky just destroy the whole army. Just like that" Snappy said, watching with Pippen's spyglass, his mouth agape.

The Pup took back his spyglass. "I just hope Mr. Cottonsworth and Xander are okay. Becky wouldn't hurt them like that."

The Ram wasn't sure about Pip's theory. She'd been betrayed before. It killed someone close to her.

The wall of fire die down. The Pirates look at the sides of the boulder, sand burnt from the spell. They walked from behind the large rock, rushing towards Becky who was laying on the burnt sand.

"Ms. Becky" The Gentlebunny got on his knees, sitting the exhausted witch on his lap, breathing rapidly. "Easy breaths, Becky. Take it easy."

"Sir, there's no sign of the skeleton. They were turn into nothing" said Xander.

"I...haven't use...my full power like that before. Best time...to try new things" Becky said, smiling through exhaustion.

Becky use her fire power twice. Once against a monster and the other against Frostbite. But using to that extent for the first time was dangerous.

Sasha would've lashed out at her for doing such a stunt like that. Speaking of her, where was she and Bayley?

The Suited Bunny tear the left sleeve of his suit jacket. After laying the Felinian's head down softly, he went into dip the sleeve in the water.

Walking and rinsing the water off, he lay the sleeve on Becky's forehead. "Xander, watch her. I'm going to find her friends."

The Saytr follow orders as Cottonsworth runs towards the cave where Sasha and Bayley was located.

\--

Bayley and Sasha ran out the cave from whatever was coming after them.

They bumped into something hard, falling down on the sandy ground.

"What the hell!" growled Sasha.

Bayley rub her head. Whatever she landed on pushed her to the side.

"Who are you two and what do you want with **my treasure**?"

The Cousins look at the person, likely the one who ran past them. It was a blue seal with stubby beard, vertical scar between the top and bottom of his right eye, and wore a necklace with a gold key. Wearing a brown holster, he pointed his pistols at the ladies.

Bayley stood up slowly, her paws up. Could it be him? This could be someone else. But she remember that Terri said about Anthony being in their next destination and the letter he wrote when he was here.

"Anthony?"

The seal looked at the side ponytail Felinian, trying to figure how this stranger said his name. How did she know his name? He doesn't go by that anymore except by his family.

"Ba-Bayley?"

Anthony lower his weapons, a grin forming on his face. The two adopted sibling hug each other, their embrace tighter than ever.

After years of not seeing each other, they were reunited. Just a few seconds ago, Anthony was about blow his sister's head off.

"Bayley, what are you doing here?"

"I got your letter. We came to find you, save you."

The seal smiled at the heroic deed she did for him. Any more days on this island, he would've start to eat his flippers.

"I thought mom and dad would burn my letters. But, I'm glad you're here."

"Don't worry about me. I'm just here."

The siblings turn to Sasha, standing in front of them. The side ponytail Felinian giggle at her cousin.

"Anthony, this is our cousin, Sasha. She helped me come out here. You gotta meet the pirates that helped us and Becky, mine and Sash's best friend."

Bayley was still the same as he remember her. Kind, friendly, carefree. Anthony hate the fact that he ran away when she was just 9. He just found life at Seashell Shore just boring.

He wasn't the son that his parents wanted him to be. The brother Bayley can call a hero. He wasn't perfect.

"Anthony, what were you running from?" Bayley asked.

"Well, I was using that cave as shelter due to what seem like skeletons hurting for me. But something else caught their attention which I guess it was ya'll."

Sasha raised a eyebrow at the seal, folding her arms. "Correct me if I'm wrong but we heard you say "I got it, I got it." Plus Anthony, you almost blew our heads off for thinking we were after your treasure."

Anthony sighed as he step aside, revealing what he grab from the cave. A treasure chest with bone made lock and a spine and ribcage as the top latch.

"First off, Anthony is a name I don't want to go by anymore. I go by-"

"Tony Graves."

The seal's violet eyes widen for a second then charge to a sneer look, he turn to see a familiar person. A blue bunny wearing a black suit where his left arm sleeve was teared off.

"Cottonsworth. Using my sister and her friends to get this back, huh?"

"Tony. Glad to see you alive and safe. Ms. Bayley was really worried about you. I see you still have the key you stole from us months ago."

Tony smirked at the suited bunny, sticking his tongue out while playing with the key. "It's mine, rabbit breath."

With a twitch of his left eye, Cottonsworth wasn't going to be called such a insult by the thief.

"Uh guys, we don't have time for this" said Sasha who sound frighten.

The Gentlebunny wasn't going to let the witch stop him. "I will not have that insult from some ruffian!"

"You can take each other later. I think this _dead_ person want their treasure back."

The Bunny and the Seal turn in front of them, seeing the large person they heard about.

The skeleton was tall like a giant with bigger bones like it was drinking milk all it's life. Even in death, the former pirate still had it's black beard to it's chest.

Holding two large swords in each hand, raising them high, The Skeleton Captain roar at the group of four.

But in the knick of time, a cannonball smash straight into it's chest. The giant bone pirate fell apart. The falling bone vaporize into green flames.

The head fell on the sandy ground, burning in the same flames. But instead disappear, small skull appear in it's place.

Sasha, Bayley, Cottonsworth and Tony turn behind them, seeing the ship close to shore.

Tony smile as he saw the familiar sheep. This time in a new attire with a black long jacket and Captain's hat. "Ahoy Captain, my Captain."

"I guess we'll make our way out of here. Ms. Sasha, Ms. Bayley, please help Mr. Tony to the ship. I will retrieve Ms. Becky and Mr. Xander."

Mr. Cottonsworth ran off to get the two locals of Fractured Hills. The reunited siblings carried the skeleton chest to the ship.

Sasha notice the hint of venom the Second in Command sprew when he said Bayley's brother's name.

' _Guess I'll be doing some investigation with Anthony. I know he's trouble. All for a key_.'

Xander and the Gentlemen Bunny carried Becky up the ship. With the anchor up and sails adjusted, the crew sailed off from Cortex Beach, looking to find a better spot to relax.


	10. 10

Crystal Island, Midnight Mountain, The Forgotten Realm

Terri was cleaning her tent after another day of fortune telling. All she was thinking about was sleep before getting up early to travel with her father and other magicians for a show at Frozen Altars.

With a quick sweep, her day was complete. All there was to do is take the trash out. Using her magic, The Magician levitated the multiple bags and was on her way.

But what was in front of her stopped those plans from commencing.

The intruder was tall female with a white fish tail, green seashell bra, and purple eyeliner making her turquoise eyes stand out.

The Mermaid looked at Terri, giving the Magician an uneasy feeling. How did she get in here without making a noise? How can survive out of the water?

Terri's question would be put on hold as she tied up by tendril made of water. The tendril wrap around her body and end at her mouth.

"Listen and listen good: you will obey whatever I say. If not..."

The Magician let out painful groan as grip of tendril tighten. The Mermaid smiled as her captive should get the point.

"Good. Make me these maps and add a tracker for two artifacts I'm looking for using this key. You got 30 minutes or lets say you'll drown without being underwater. Clear?"

Terri nodded her head. She looked at the key, noticing that it look similar to something she seen before. It just wasn't coming to her.

Being pushed over to her desk by the intruder and begin working on the map as request. Her life depends on it.

N. Sanity World

Down in the Hold, Becky open her eyes, feeling rejuvenated after resting. The explosive spell she used took too much of her energy.

Letting out a yawn, the orange haired witch pick herself up.

"Becky, you're up."

The Felinian look to Pippen who had a mug and a banana in his paws. He hand them to her. "I'm glad you're okay."

"Thanks Pippy. I feel great. Where is everyone? Did we get Anthony?" Becky asked, peeling the banana and taking a bite.

The pup point to the middle of the Hold where a seal was in a cage, waving at the two pirates.

"Anthony?" asked Becky.

"Yep."

The Witch turn her attention back to Pippen. "What happened while I was resting?"

The Pup inhale some air before telling what happen.

 _Mr. Cottonsworth wanted me to stay at the Hold to tend to your wounds. Up there, I never hear Mr. Cottonsworth irate like he was at Anthony_.

The Gentlemen Bunny stared at the Seal. With every minute he look at those violet eyes, he just want to punch them till he can't see due to it swelling.

"Anthony Tony Graves. If there anyone we rather not see, it's you."

Tony cracked a smile at Cottonsworth. "You mean you wouldn't want to see this lovely face."

"If there was one person I would've saved _that day_ , it wouldn't be you."

Sasha and Bayley stood by Tony, catching what the Second in Command said. Whatever happen between those two have hit a severe nerve.

"Still going on about that? If you want me dead, then just kill me. But I'm being famed for something I didn't do" Tony told Cottonsworth.

The Suited Bunny got in the Seal's face, pulling his left hand back, ready to punch the daylight out of him.

But he didn't do it as he looked at Bayley who looked worried. Those eyes made the Bunny's heart hurt. He was about to hurt her lost brother right in front of her.

"If it wasn't for your sister, her cousin and their best friend looking for you, you would down deep with the sharks."

With a roll of his eyes, Tony let out a tch in front the Bunny. "You and I have two _different_ stories, went through the _same_ pain, searching for the _same_ thing.

"You're just like the rest of the crew: blinded by hatred when the truth is still out there, unfound."

Mr. Cottonsworth sneered at Tony. He turn to see The Captain walk towards the two. She hand her Second in Command a dagger.

Sasha looked at the bunny bring the small knife close to the neck of Tony. "Woah! Hold-"

It was too late. After joining this journey and helping Bayley find her brother, he was killed by Mr. Cottonsworth just like that.

But that wasn't what happen. The Gentlebunny cut the rope that the Seal used to keep his key around his neck.

"One down, two to go."

"Mr. Cottonsworth, are you saying what I think you're saying?" Xander asked, trying to keep a hold of his excitement.

"That's right, Mr. Xander. This right here is one of three keys that will unlock The Greatest Treasure."

Xander and Snappy let out a loud hooray as they were finally going in the right direction towards The Greatest Treasure.

The Suited Bunny hand the key to the small Captain the key. She went to her quarters.

The alarm bell rang at the Lookout Post. Matatoa pointed in front of the ship, yelling in Samoan. "Faʻasalalauga! Faʻamatalaga"

"That's awesome! We're coming to an Outpost. We get to rest and relax for night. Maybe watch the sunset" said Cottonsworth.

"Hope there's a treasure shop" said Snappy, clapping his flippers."

"After the adventure we had for the past couple of days, we deserve it" The Gentlebunny told his crew.

Xander step up to Tony who was minding his business. "What about him, Mr. Cottonsworth?"

"I know what to do about him. Let's put-"

"Just put me in the Brig."

"...in the Bri-wait, what?" the Bunny asked, bewildered at the Seal.

Tony sighed. "Put me in the Brig. That's what the others did to me."

 _Snappy and Xander brought Tony down here and lock him in the Brig. After an hour, we made it to the Outpost. That's when you woke up_.

"Where's Sasha and Bayley?" Becky ask Pippen.

"On deck, finishing their chores. Mr. Cottonsworth and Xander went to cash in the treasure chest from the island we were in."

"You mean my treasure!" Tony shouted at the Pup.

Becky and Pippen walked up the steps to the Main Deck where Bayley and Sasha finish mopping wood, Snappy wheeled in a fish to add to the bucket filled with others. Xander was playing a concertina, annoying Sasha in the process.

"You call that music, Xander." The crew smiled as Becky was on her feet, back to normal. "You're from Fractured Hills. We like to bust out the bagpipes."

Using her magic make bagpipes appear in her paws, the orange haired Felinian put the mouthpiece in her mouth.

Before the two locals start playing, Sasha used her magic to stop them before they make her headache increase.

Just in time as Mr. Cottonsworth and Matatoa were walking up the steep board onto the ship, carrying small bags.

"All righty everyone. That skeleton chest Tony had gotten 2000 coins. I've split the difference and given ya'll 333 coins."

The Suited Bunny hand the bags to Xander, Becky, Pippen, Bayley, Sasha, and Snappy.

"What about you, Mr. Cottonsworth? Did you get your pay?" Bayley asked, seeing everybody getting their pay except him.

"I didn't. The Captain and I pay you all for your hard work. We're just enjoy the seas and places. A friend told me that _money can buy things. But it will never buy the adventures and memories you share with your friends_."

Xander nod his head at the Bunny's quote. "There's one thing money can buy: a damn beer. C'mon y'all. We deserve it!"

Mr. Cottonsworth smiled as Xander, Snappy and Matatoa cheered for drinking. He did see a bar on the Outpost Island.

"You guys can go on. The ship is position to see the sunset. Also, someone needs to watch the little rascal in the Brig. For personal experience, he's quite good at picking locks."

Snappy let out a whine at the Suited Bunny. "Come on, Mr. Cottonsworth. You promise you go drinking with us last time."

"Yeah! You're a gentlemen...or gentlebunny. You of all people never let go of promises" Xander added.

Sasha raised her arm. "I'll stay with Anthony. I don't like drinking anyone. Also, the last time I was at a bar, some sleazy Satyr try to flirt and got punched."

Xander gasp at the insult. "Sleazy? Why I never."

Bayley turn to her cousin. "Sash, are you sure you want to stay?"

"If I didn't want to stay, I wouldn't be staying. But I would have one person to worry about" Sasha whispered.

The Satyr, the hero seal, and the wooden idol walked down the board to go to the bar.

"Oi, Xander!" Becky shouted. "I plan on out drinking you tonight!"

"Haha lass, you're gonna find out that I'm the best drinker in the world."

The Captain, Mr. Cottonsworth, Pippen, Sasha, Bayley, and Becky looked at the sun in the distance, lowering down as the sky was changing from twilight to night.

The Felinians don't get to see the sun rise or set. Felinia being apart of Midnight Mountain, home was under eternal purple night.

It was rare the Witches can watch the sky transition. It was really beautiful.

"This was fun and all. It's time to take Xander to school. You coming, Cottonsworth?" Becky asked the Bunny

"I guess so. I hope they have some wine there."

Mr. Cottonsworth and the orange haired witch walked down the board, heading to find the bar. The Captain walked in the

Pippen was heading to the board till Sasha stop him. "Uh Pip. You're too young for the bar, aren't you?"

The Pup scratch the back of his head, giving the Witch a cheesy smile. "I am. But I like to walk and think about things and my sister."

Bayley smiled at the Caring Brother. "Do you mind...if I join you?"

Thankfully for the night sky, Bayley wouldn't see Pippen blush. "I wouldn't mind."

The two walked down the board, leaving Sasha by herself on The Deck. While The Captain was in her room, it's time to figure out what's the deal between Tony, Cottonsworth, and The Captain.

Walking down the stairs, the purple haired witch stood in front of the Brig where Tony was sitting on the wooden floor.

"Sasha, what a surprise. What can I do for you?"

"I need answers."

The Seal smiled like he was a kid given a piece of candy. "Curiosity kills the cat. What would you like know?"

Crash Cove was once a race track in N. Sanity World. When Nitros Oxide, the greatest racer im the galaxy invade the world, challenging anyone from Crash and Coco to Cortex and his evil companions, the cove was a go kart paradise.

But after the defeat of Oxide, Crash Cove was nothing more than a empty space. No people visiting, no races, nothing.

Then, news broke out about treasure in the world and pirates roaming the seas, searching for a place to relax, receive money for chest, and a bar.

Crash Cove was back in business as an outpost. Shipwreck'd, the bar of the island seen more fights then shipwrecks.

Xander and Becky watched the bartender pour a glass full of beer by the bar.

The bartender, a skunk who built the bar instead of walking left and right till a orange pants wearing bandicoot come and kill him like his ancestors.

Xander hand his fellow Hills Local her glass. Grabbing his glass, the two of them raise it.

"Here's to a great treasure filled day. Even though it was just one, it brought us a big pay."

"Also for finding Bayley's brother" Becky added.

The two of them clink their glasses of liquid goodness and with one gulp, it was gone. Slamming their mugs down, the two asked the bartender to bring them some beer.

Mr. Cottonsworth stood at the beer, waiting for the Bartender to come his way. After refilling the locals of Fractured Hills, he came to the Suited Bunny.

"Hello good Sir. I wanted to know if you have any wine here?"

The Skunk looked at the Bunny, arch up his right eyebrow. "No, we don't wine."

Mr. Cottonsworth nod his head. Maybe there was another kind of alcohol he may have here that suited his taste.

"Do you have any bourbon?"

"No, we don't have bourbon."

"You got any whiskey?"

"No, we don't any whiskey?"

Mr. Cottonsworth sighed in defeat. No wine. No bourbon. No whiskey. Nothing that he desired. "Well. What do you have?"

The Bartender put down a glass of beer hard that some of the substance escape the cup. "Beer. Unless you want it in a fancier glass."

Excusing the attitude of the Bartender, the Suited Bunny grab the beer and gave the skunk a friendly smile, walking away.

Sitting down in a corner, Cottonsworth looked around Shipwreck'd, seeing the different species in the bar.

There were some humans, some bipedal creatures. He was feeling proud that he was amongst pirates that loved adventure and sightseeing.

The night was young. The stars were out, but the clouds were making sure no one can see their beauty as they were covering the sky.

Pippen and Bayley walked on the boardwalk, looking at the shops light up with lanterns.

The brown spot eye Pup like having company to talk to on his night strolls. It beats wandering alone.

"Pippen, if you don't mind me asking..." Bayley said with a soft tone to her voice. "What is your sister like?"

The Pup set his eyes to the ground. Thinking of his answer, he couldn't help but form a smile.

"She's kind hearted. She has a heart of gold. Fyona is her name, the same name of our mother, she would kill me if she saw me as a pirate."

Bayley pat Pip on his left shoulder. "She would be proud that you're risking your life to save her. Umm, what happened to her?"

With a sigh let out, the young pirate stop by a shop, learning on a wooden post.

"Fyona and I came from _Neopolis_. It was a beautiful world. Different than the worlds I've seen here. Our family were trying to find another place to live due to an evil warlock who wanted to takeover Neopolis.

"We came to a friend, a wizard who help us escape. But..." Pippen stop his story to wipe a falling tear from his eyes.

The side ponytail witch walked towards him, feeling bad about getting into his business. "Pippen, you don't have-"

"The Warlock killed our mom and dad when we were inside the portal. He tried to attack us, but the portal closed in time.

"After a couple of months since we made it to the new world, Fyona passed out. She was taking special medicine to keep her healthy.

"But we didn't have the medicine and she kept getting worse by the days. They had to put her in a coma to save her. They got better medicine to make her better, but they need money. The rest is history."

Bayley pulled Pip into a hug, squeezing him tight and not letting him go.

"You will save Fyona. What you're doing is getting one step closer to her recovery. You two will be back together. It's gonna take time and enough money. But it will be all worth it when you see her smile again."

The Pup Pirate embrace the Witch, taking in the words she said to heart. Pippen wasn't the strongest, the smartest, or someone who has the skills of survival. But he would what he must to save the only family member he has left.

"Thank you, Bayley. It's getting a little chilly. Let's go inside here."

The two broke the hug and went in the building they were standing in front of.

Entering the shop, their mouths drop at the sight of goodness they walked into. Fruit wear in glass containers and the counter had buckets of ice cream.

A woman with puffy pink hair, pink t-shirt underneath a blue apron waved the two customers towards her counter.

"Hello, hello, hello! Welcome to the Sugarlicious Creamery. How can Aunty Pinky do for you?"

Pippen and Bayley look at the choices that was in the glass of the counter. Vanilla, chocolate, rocky road, cotton candy.

But nothing was grabbing their attention. Until they look at a poster behind Pinkie.

"What is that?" asked Pippen pointing at the poster.

The Owner's eyes glim with stars twinkling. "The Wumpa Shake. Three scoops of ice cream flavored with the N. Sanity grown wumpa fruit."

Before they can tell her they would to try it, Pinky quickly made a large glass of Wumpa Shake and put it on the counter.

"Heeeeeeerrrrrrre you go. The first round is on the house."

Slowly reaching to the straws, Pippen and Bayley shallow their fears, looking at the yellow, purple, and green liquid in the tall glass.

 _What's the worse that can happen_?


	11. 11

It was early morning on the ship. The sun was high, but the clouds were moving in front of it.

The crew were asleep in the Hold, making a combine snore that would cause an avalanche at Crystal Glacier.

Xander was hanging on a hammock, horizontally. Snappy and Matatoa were sleeping on one hammock, their bodies fighting for the ownership of the swinging bed.

Becky was sleeping on the wall on the ship, holding a small wood bucket that was full with vomit.

Bayley was sleeping next to a big thin green jewel on the left side while Pippen slept on the other end.

The Captain walked down the stairs to see Mr. Cottonsworth sleeping at the last step, his body laying on the railing.

Taking a deep breath, she let out a big baaa, waking everyone.

"I'm up, I'm up. Good morning, ever-ow" The Second in Command said, holding his right jaw.

Cottonsworth and Snappy were sore with a hangover to add to the pain. Matatoa wasn't sore, but had bruises on his body. Xander and Becky had bruises, but they act like they were fantastic, but suffered with a hangover.

Bayley and Pippen got up, but it felt like they were drained of energy.

"Woah!" Xander said, looking at the jewel. "What is that?"

"Yeah, Pippen, Bayley, what is that?" Mr. Cottonsworth asked, walking the two.

When the Bunny was close, the two younglings were looking at him with strange worry looks on their face.

"What happened to you?" asked The Pup.

The Suited Bunny let out a sigh, holding the right side of his face and his ears lower down to the back of his head. "What happened last night?"

Last night

Shipwreck'd

Xander was speechless. Beyond speechless. Becky was hanging on with him, not feeling woozy or giving a hint that she's drunk.

It is said that Saytrs and Fauns of Fractured Hills can hold their alcohol to a certain degree. Never try to challenge them in a drinking contest. Snappy learned the hard way.

But when it came to Becky, she was strong, smart, and determine to win. Even with 50 drinks in her system.

Snappy and Matatoa were playing billiards. The rules were every time one of them gets a ball in the pocket, the opponent had to take a shot of spicy beer. The loser had to drink a glass of spicy beer.

The tiki idol of Idol Springs was winning. Snappy was sweating like the fountain at Mystic Marsh. His vision was sliding sideways and his throat on fire.

The Seal needed to change the outcome of this match. He survived a damn sand fortress explosion. He can beat Matatoa.

The white cue ball was lined up with the blue 2 ball with it's destination into the middle pocket of the left side of the billiards table.

Waiting for his vision to focus, a smirk appear on Snappy's face as he push the cue stick into the cue ball, finally getting the Tiki Idol to take a shot.

But it didn't go as plan. The white ball leap out of the table and into a glass of beer, breaking it and letting the good substance fall into the floor.

The chatter in the bar suddenly went silent that you can hear a pin drop.

The person stood up, turn around and start walking towards the pool table.

The person was a tall bipedal creature that resemble an crocodile with brown fur, green tail that went through the back end of it's blue pants.

The Crocodile walked up to the Seal, fear going through the body of the Forgotten Hero. The intimidating dark blue eyes starred at the violet eyes.

"Ello mate. I believe this belongs to you and your friend."

The brown fur Crocodile hand Snappy the cue ball that broke his glass. Hesitant, the Seal takes the ball from it's claws. "Th-th-thank you."

"You're welcome. Where are my manners. The names Dingodile. Since your ball destroy my mug of beer. I believe you owe me a new cup, right mate?"

Snappy's eyes shrink at the crooked sharp teeth of Dingodile. He agree with the tall carnivore. The Seal went to go to the bar.

Seeing the uneasy confrontation, Mr. Cottonsworth went over the two pirates and try to ease the friction.

"Excuse me. Sorry for intruding, but did my sailor do something to you, uhh Sir?"

The half dingo, half crocodile look down at the bunny in a suit, narrow his eyes at him.

"Why don't you go eat some carrots and stay grown folks business, little buddy."

Cottonsworth smiled as his height was brought into this. But just because someone is taller than him doesn't mean he's going to take a step back.

"He is my problem. What do you want with him?"

Dingodile growled at the Gentlebunny. But he wasn't going to lose his cool.

"Your sailor broke my mug of beer and he owes me a beer."

"Oh, I'm sorry about that. I'll get you a glass on me."

Mr. Cottonsworth walk to the bar, ordered a beer. Once it was made and paid for, the Bunny handed the Dingo-Croc Hybrid his drink.

Dingodile took a sip of the delicious beer, smiling a toothy grin.

"Thanks mate."

The hybrid stick his hand out for a handout. Cottonsworth sends his paw and they connect in the generous offer.

The Gentlemen Bunny start to walk away, but he was drenched from his head and his suit jacket.

Turning around, the Gentlebunny saw Dingodile and left arm that held the mug upside down.

The half dingo, half crocodile laughed at the wet Mr. Cottonsworth. "Next time, teach your sailor how to aim, rodent."

Rodent. RODENT! How dare he say such a thing to a gentleman like The Second in Command.

Becky and a wobbly Xander went over.

"Oy, fella. You come back here!" The drunk Saytr command.

Snappy was apologizing to The Second in Command, but he wasn't having it.

The Gentlebunny watched Dingodile who was still laughing, taking off his wet jacket. He crack the knuckles on paw and his neck.

Squatting down, Mr. Cottonsworth leap up to the Hybrid's face and with left hook, he punch him in the face, sending backwards in a table, breaking it.

Dingodile held the left side of his face, growling at the Suited Bunny. A orange bipedal tiger who was the same height as the Dingo-Croc help him up.

The tiger had a muscular upper body with abs on top of abs. But his legs needed some working out. Wearing brown shoulder pads with two spikes on each pad, metal bracelets, large red sneakers and green leopard-spotted loincloth, the beast was ready to pounce on Cottonsworth's group.

"Tiny will stomp on you for hurting friend!" He said, pointing at them with his sharp claws, looking with menacing yellow eyes.

Dingodile held his friend back with his hand on his chest. "You just made a bad mistake, mate."

The crew got in a fighting stance. The Gentlebunny stepped up to lead in the charge. "I made plenty of mistakes. But teaching you some manners, you wanker."

The five pirates charge towards the two tall animals, beating them up. The actions of the two parties sparked a huge bar fight.

Tables and chairs smashed, mugs being broken. The owner watched the chaos from the safety of the bar, looking at the damage.

Today

"That's what I remembered from last night" Mr. Cottonsworth finish his side of the story.

"Mr. Cottonsworth, y-you were totally badass, punching that areshole crocodingo or whatever his name was" Xander said.

"I couldn't believe you and Becky put that orange behemoth through the pool table. We all survive that beatdown. But we did it.

"Pippen, I think it's your turn to tell your story."

The Pup cleared his throat, turning his head to the green jewel. The images in his head was kinda blurry, making it hard to put the pictures together.

But there was one thing for sure that happen.

"I think we stole this jewel."

Xander, Snappy, and Matatoa let a gasp.

"I can't believe it. Young Pippy is growing up." said Xander, clapping his hands, applauding the Pup Pirate.

Last Night

Sugarlicious

The doors to the ice cream shop bust open as Pippen and Bayley ran outta of there with a energy surge running through their body.

The Wumpa Shake was sweet, delicious, wonderful, super sweet, amazingly sweet, supercalifragilisticexpialidocious sweet.

"That shake was soooooo awesome, I could go for another!" Pippen said, his body shaking.

Bayley bounce right beside him, not being able to control herself. "It was soooooooo delicious! I need another.

The Pup's body stop shaking, grabbing the Felinian's jumping body. His nose started sniffing something good in the night air. Taking a big whiff, Pip had a craze grin on his face.

"You wanna do something stupid?"

Bayley had a strange feeling at Pippen's question. They shouldn't cause any trouble without permission from The Captain or Mr. Cottonsworth. This was dangerous and they need to go back to the ship.

"I want to do something stupid!"

\--

Following the scent, The two young pirates ran down the boardwalk like a bat out of hell.

The two came across a ship where the aroma was getting stronger. Climbing a ladder to the ship, Bayley and Pippen sneak around to the corner to the main deck.

Stopping the two was someone guarding the ship with what look like a gun.

"What we-" Bayley asked but she was interrupted by The Pup shushing her. "What we looking for?"

"Treasure. It's under this deck. I just need to take that person out of our way."

Pippen went to take out one of his tiny red ball from his bag to throw at the guard. But Bayley did him a solid, using a sleep spell on the guard.

The person on the ship fell on the wooden floor, snoring and the two proceed on their mission.

Carefully walking down the stairs to the Hold, the two pirates enter and saw a large green jewel glowing.

It was beautiful like finding the perfect diamond in a cave of a dime a dozen. It shine like a angels came down from the heavens, singing in the glory of the jewel.

Pippen and Bayley turn to each other, smiling.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" asked the side ponytail Felinian.

"Ohhhhh yeah" the Pup respond nodding his head like crazy.

Today

"We carried this back here and here we are" finished Pippen, walking up the stairs and onto the Main Deck.

The Crew mates join the Pup on the deck, Xander and Matatoa carrying the jewel.

"I believe you and Bayley went through a case of a sugar rush and you two are suffering the outcome, being tired. Eat some banana and you'll get your energy."

Mr. Cottonsworth hand Pippen three bananas and then hand three to Bayley.

"I'm going to need everyone on their best."

Snappy turn to The Second in Command. "Why is that, Sir?"

"We're taking the girls and Anthony back home."

Silence fell after the announcement from Cottonsworth. Xander, Pippen, Snappy, and Matatoa was feeling bad about the new recruits leaving.

Bayley, Becky, and Sasha were new to the ship and even though it's been a week and half, they were apart of the group. Now, they were leaving.

Bayley and Becky didn't want to leave. Sasha may feel different about leaving, waiting to see her boyfriend and enjoy life after defeating Frostbite.

" _The three of them lost someone close to them and they will do anything for revenge. it's very important that you three stay with the crew. Be the glue to stick them together_."

The two Witches remember what The Terrific Terri asked them to do. They needed to stay with the Pirates.

"Before we leave, we need some answers."

The Pirates turn behind them to see Sasha and Anthony out of the Brig.

Mr. Cottonsworth felt rising tide of anger in him. He can't fight in the condition he's in at the moment.

"Ms. Sasha, why is Mr. Anthony out of the Brig?"

"TG, as he wants to be called told me some things I found intriguing. Now, I want to hear your and your friend's side of the story."

The Second in Command gave the purple haired Felinian a stern look that can make one of his crewmates scared.

"What lies has spread to your ears?"

Sasha shrug her shoulders. "It could be lies. It could be the truth. Only one way to know."

Mr. Cottonsworth sighed, turn to his Captain who shook her head. When he turn his eyes to the others who look confused. It's time to tell them.

"It's time, Captain."

But before he can tell everyone, him and Pippen look down the boardwalk to the dock. The Pup gave the Second in Command his spyglass.

Dingodile, Tiny, a bipedal portoroo in a burgundy suit and a bipedal gorilla in red and white stripe high waist pants.

"There it is! They got it! Let's get'em!" The dingo-croc hybrid said to his crew, marching down.

"Before I do, we got trouble on their way."

The Pirates and the Witches watch the incoming pirates heading to the ship. But the situation was about to get worst.

There was ship heading toward their ship's direction. The Captain use her spyglass to see who it was.

The ship was blue with a seal of a sideway fish head wearing a crown.

The Captain jab her hoof on Cottonsworth's leg, pointing at the incoming intruders. He look through the spyglass and saw them.

Waiting for orders, Xander step next to the Bunny. "What is it, Sir?"

"A seal I never thought I would see again. We need to go" The Bunny respond.

Confuse about the situation going on, the crew help adjusted the sails. With Dingodile's crew coming for jewel and the incoming ship, Cottonsworth wonder if this day can get any worse.

A small portal appear above the ship and three people fell out of it, landing on the boarded floor.

"Ugh, never again..."

The intruders got up to see the Pirates pull out swords, guns and glowing paws.

A bipedal Cheetah wearing a green leather jacket and black pants with a bow and a cylinder case of arrows on it's back raised it's arms up. "Woah. Uhh, we don't want trouble.

A blue haired woman wearing navy blue and silver armor with a sword on her back joined the Cheetah, raising her arms. "What he said."

"Who are you?" asked Mr. Cottonsworth, pointing at the three with his rapier.

Sasha, Bayley, and Becky notice two of the three intruders. "Hunter? Princess Sal?"

The third intruder wearing black armor with red outlines took off it's helmet, revealing a face Sasha and Becky haven't seen in good while. A Felinian with short spikey hair.

"We're here for that gem before they come get it."

"Prince Azrael?" The two graduates of his father's school said in unison

"Who, us?"

Everyone turn to see Dingodile and hia crew on the deck of the ship. The hybrid held his famous flamethrower, wearing a large tank of gasoline on his back.

"No" the Former Prince answered. He pointed at the sky.

A red portal appear in the sky above the pirate ship. An black aircraft ship lower down, hovering above the pirates and heroes.

"They want that" Oz said, pointing at the emerald gem.

"If they want it, they'll have to go through us! Once we done with them, we finish what you started last night" Dingodile said, holding on the trigger to his flamethrower.

Mr. Cottonsworth sighed as this day has gotten even better.

 _As the truth was soon to be announce, problems have appear out of the blue. The Witches have to help with a former foe and break the tension with Anthony, Mr. Cottonsworth and The Captain_.

 _Will continue in Slick and Alex: The Final Mission Act II and Act III_


End file.
